


My Wizard, the Fool

by FeralScribe



Series: Widomauk Week 2019 Prompts [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Frumpkin is just about done with Caleb's attitude, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, POV Frumpkin, Short, Widomauk Week 2019, widomauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralScribe/pseuds/FeralScribe
Summary: A short piece regarding Frumpkin's opinion on Widomauk.





	My Wizard, the Fool

It’s not that my wizard is an idiot, he’s simply…human. Humans are notoriously imperceptive. My wizard also does not want to see. He sequesters himself away with his books and only spends time with the others if there’s nowhere quiet for him to go. He doesn’t notice their smiles or their kind words, or if he does he ignores them. Through our connection I feel the ache inside him. It’s a raw wound he has never allowed to heal, nor will he allow anyone else to touch it. My wizard is a fool.

I wasn’t always a cat. It’s not bad, but sometimes being bound to whatever form he chooses for me feels limiting, especially since he can rarely afford the components needed to change my shape. He prefers me as a cat, and I can understand why. Cats are agile, sharp, quiet, clever, very useful as an adventurer’s familiar. But he also likes having me as a cat because I am a comfort to him, and others. He tells me to lie on his chest and purr when he is distressed. I can feel him relax when I do. He tells me to nuzzle and cuddle those around him when they are sad or scared. I can feel him allow himself a shred of happiness when he helps people. Perhaps over time those shreds will come together to patch his wound. It will take ages, but I’m not going anywhere any time soon. I will help him.

There is another in this group who wants to help him the way I do. My wizard likes him. The shreds of happiness he gets from him are nigh imperceptibly larger than the others, but I feel it. This other is a tiefling. He has a tail, like I do most of the time. My wizard does not understand this tail. When he sees through my eyes he isn’t looking for things like that, but I know all the same. My wizard’s tiefling shows his thoughts in his tail. He likes my wizard too. But my wizard is a fool, and he cannot hear.

“I’m interested in what you’re saying,” the tail says when it quivers as he listens.

“I’m worried about you,” the tail says when it hangs low and curls between his legs.

“I wish you would pay attention to me,” the tail says when it swishes back and forth while the tiefling stares at my wizard with longing in his eyes.

My wizard is a fool, and he cannot hear.

Then there’s their scents. By the Courts, their _scents_. My wizard’s nose is dull, like any given human. He cannot tell how his scent shifts when he is around his tiefling, how his tiefling’s does the same. It’s a warmer smell, a more enticing smell. I am tuned enough to my wizard to know his tiefling smells more appealing to him when they are together, and I’m sure it’s true the other way around.

I like my wizard’s tiefling. He tickles my chin and scratches my ears with the affection I’m sure he wants to give my wizard. Sometimes when my wizard is petting me and he looks at his tiefling I feel his touch change to a similar kind of affection.

My wizard is a fool, and a coward. I do not hold either of these things against him. He is only human, after all. Humans are such fragile creatures. When I am hurt, I simply go home until my wizard summons me back. When my wizard is hurt, physically or otherwise, the pain lingers in him long after it has reason to. The others try to help him, but he is afraid. He is afraid that if they know about the wound inside him they will hurt him. He wants them to hurt him if they know, because it means he can keep the wound fresh. It’s not good for him. Poor fool, I worry about him.

Sometimes when my wizard’s tiefling pets me I try to open the connection between me and my wizard so my wizard will feel his tiefling’s affection and let it heal him. However, even when the others blatantly express their liking for him, he tells himself it’s all based on a lie and is therefore a lie itself. You would think that when _I_ try to tell him something he might listen, but no. Still, I try, and sometimes my wizard will glance at his tiefling and I think maybe, perhaps, he can understand.

My wizard is a fool. I hope he and his tiefling simply tell each other their feelings soon, before it’s too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leaves kudos and comments, and if you want to support my work even more you can find me on Ko-fi under the same name!


End file.
